


Gotham's first family

by edinbourgeois



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, M/M, Red carpet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edinbourgeois/pseuds/edinbourgeois
Summary: Join us on the red carpet for one of Gotham's biggest nights of the year- the policemen's ball, attended by Gotham's first family- Bruce Wayne and his kids!





	Gotham's first family

[An on screen reporter hold the microphone and presses her ear piece gently into position. Behind her on the camera screen various paparazzo are fighting for prime position behind the rope line of a red carpet at a posh hotel.]

“Good Evening Gotham! We’re here on the red carpet at Gotham’s Policemen’s Ball, and we have seen numerous dignitaries and officials down the carpet already. The ball has been paid for by Gotham’s own billionaire play boy Bruce Wayne and will apparently be attended tonight by his ENTIRE family. The famous Wayne family has been augmented in recent years with numerous adopted children, who Mr Wayne has taken in.”

“Gothamites were shocked early last year to find that Mr Wayne’s eldest adopted child, Richard “Call me Dick everyone does” Grayson was married privately to his childhood friend Wally West, a chemical engineer at Star Labs. The wedding was held at the expansive Wayne estate in Bristol and caused a media storm when pictures were released via Wayne’s other children’s Instagram accounts. The former policeman, Instagram novel and non-profit entrepreneur is said to be extremely happy with his new husband, and they continue to live in a property on the Wayne estate.” 

[A screenshot of an Instagram post from @jason.todd showing Dick Grayson, wearing a blue suit, hands woven into Wally West’s red hair during a passionate kiss, alongside the caption “Wally is getting Dicked!”] 

“A gay wedding in the Wayne family should be of no surprise for Gothamites, given the numerous rumours of varied sexuality within the Gotham dynasty. Dick Grayson’s bisexuality has been known since his 16th birthday, where the young heartthrob came out via twitter. Jason Todd, My Wayne’s bad boy son, who caused a stir by reappearing, seemingly having been dead for 2 years, is also out of the closet and is said to be dating Roy Harper, adopted son of billionaire philanthropist Oliver Queen. The remaining three Wayne children are not officially out of the closet, but all have been seen with same sex partners in public locations.”

“The Wayne family convoy is apparently just down the street so our camera will pan to show their fabulous entrance.”

[The camera pans to show a large black Bently limousine pull up.]

“First out the car, from the drivers seat is Mr Alfred Pennyworth CMG, recently awarded a British medal for services to the country before being employed by the Waynes. Mr Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler is opening a door and-“

[Cameras flash]

“First out the car is the man of the hour, Bruce Wayne, escorting Miss Selina Kyle, his on and off paramour, wearing a fabulous tiara. Let’s see if we can flag Mr Wayne and Miss Kyle down for a chat!”  
[Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle approach the onscreen reporter, both are dressed in black, a tuxedo and a tight fitting dress, a large diamond and sapphire tiara tops Selina Kyle’s head, glittering with the bulb flashes.] 

“Mr Wayne are you looking forward to tonight’s event?”

“This ball is very important to me as it gives an opportunity to highlight the great work of Gotham PD who keep our city safe.”

“Miss Kyle where did you get such a lovely tiara?”

“It was an absolute steal at a sale in Paris.”

[Miss Kyle and the reporter laugh as Bruce Wayne winces slightly as the two begin to move in to the hotel. The camera pans to the road again, as a black hummer’s doors open.]

“Next onto the red carpet is Jason Todd and Roy Harper, both dressed, or so I am told, in Armani suits, followed by Tim Drake-Wayne, CEO of Wayne enterprises, along with an unknown muscular young man, perhaps a bodyguard?”

[Jason Todd and Roy Harper walk side by side down the carpet, one of Roy’s arms draped through Jason’s. Tim Drake-Wayne walks behind them a step before a tall, dark haired young man. Tim Drake-Wayne reaches out a hand and the large boy takes it. The cameras explode into action.]

“Tim Drake Wayne appears to be confirming rumours that he’s in a homosexual relationship with this unknown boy, let’s see if we can flag them down.”

[Tim and the unknown boy walk directly into the hotel, smiling and waving every so often. Jason Todd and Roy approach the onscreen reporter.] 

“Mr Todd can you tell us anything about your brother’s new boyf-“

 

“You’re going to want to ask Dick about that, right Roy?”

“That’s right Jay!”

[The two men guffaw as they walk away from the reporter. The camera pans again to the next black hummer pulling up outside the venue. The doors open and Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown slip out in ball gowns. Both young women smile and wave regally at the press before heading straight into the hotel.]

“That was Cassandra Cain, Bruce Wayne’s adopted daughter and her friend Stephanie Brown! Next out the car is OH MY! Damian Wayne and a boy!”

[The besuited and scowling figure of Damian Wayne slips out of the hummer, followed by a smiling black-haired boy, both dressed in tuxedos. The unknown boy’s dimples and Damian Wayne’s glare make a contrast. Slowly Damian Wayne offers the boy his hand with a small smirk, and the unknown boy beams at the Wayne heir and accepts the offered hand. The two teenage boys walk down the carpet, the unknown boy waving excitedly at the press every now and then.] 

“Well we have confirmation this evening all four Wayne sons are Gay or bisexual as Damian Wayne flaunts his new boyfriend down the carpet! Let’s see if we can ask Dick Grayson about it all! Mr Grayson!”

[Dick Grayson and Wally West walk towards the reporter. Both are grinning, dressed to the nines with a small rainbow flag pin decorating their lapels.]

“Mr Grayson would you care to comment on two of your brother’s coming out on the same night?”

“We are extremely proud of Tim and Damian for having found men who love them, and we are delighted to see them date such kind and brilliant guys.” 

[Dick Grayson is radiating such sincere happiness the reporter blinks several times.]

“And as Dick was saying, the Wayne family really are just lucky to have such awesome spouses and boyfriends.” 

[With that remark and a wink, Wally West is led into the hotel by Dick Grayson.]

“Well Gothamites, the Ball is underway and the Wayne family have already started trending on twitter. We’re now going to show some of your tweets up on the screen!”

[“WHO IS #BABYWAYNE DATING?! HE SO CUTE!” @gothamwench]

[“WAYNE FAMILY ARE GAY ICONS” @Vickivale]

[“Thread time! Brother announces to fam that he wants to be adopted by Bruce Wayne! (1)”  
“Dad jokes: BW only adopts gay kids #lol #tbfitstrue (2)”  
“Brother: Yeah I know. (3)”  
“Welp I guess my brother just came out #beproudlikebruce (4)” @pinknerd12]

 

“So Gothamites, you saw it here first, all four of Bruce Wayne’s sons seem to be LGBTQ! Rumours still fly about Cassandra Cain’s sexuality, so who knows, this time next year Mr Wayne might have 5 LGBTQ children! Our coverage is over for the night, but do watch tomorrow night as we show you highlights from the ball!”


End file.
